A Valentines Day to Remember
by RGZ Archer
Summary: Ever hear the phrase walk a mile in someone else's shoes before judging them? This is a story of how two people were given that opertunity. Literaly. Rukato Friendship/humor some fluff. SORRY I LOADED THE BETA THE FIRST TIME! EDITED VERSION IS NOW UP!


A Valentines Day to Remember

AN: Ok, I know that I'm new here, and more than likely this won't be all that great since I have till now only written Storm Hawks stories. I don't know where this came from, but for the past two weeks I've been going through all my old stuff and happened to come across my Tamers tapes and D-Arc from nine years ago. Yeah, sad I know. I was surprised to find that the batteries were still alive, along with one of my D-3's and my D-Terminal. Anyways, I decided to look up my old favorite paring, and after going through all the stories I could find for it, I couldn't help but notice they were all either sad/fluffy, or unfinished, so, I decided to do something about that and present a funny/fluff of sorts, note more funny than fluff. I hope you'll forgive me if any of the characters are ooc, but it's been close to nine years since I watched the series and this is my first attempt at writing them. I hope you enjoy my little oneshot, and at least read it all the way through before judging it To any of my Storm Hawks readers that come across this, I'm still working on my other stories, I just felt like doing something a little different here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did there would be a _legal_ dvd box set out, and it would still be on the air instead of on Pay-Per-View in the states. Digimon is the property of Bandi Namco Entertainment.

Note: This occurs after the Locomon movie (which I have yet to see). Also while I am aware that Valentines Day is a Saturday (duh) for the purposes of this story, its on a Friday, so just pretend it happened last year or something.

Henry blinked, and then blinked again in silence, his mind still trying to digest what he had just been told. Sure, he had both seen and heard a lot in his sixteen years of life, most of which was strange, weird, or just plain absurd. But this? This was in a league of its own.

"Takato, are you sure that your feeling alright?"

The young goggle wearing teen sitting across from him groaned in frustration.

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm ok! Henry this is serious! It really happened, I swear! You can ask Guilmon if you don't believe me!"

The two turned to the little red dinosaur that was currently curled into the fetal position resting peacefully, the only proof that he was alive being the steady rising and lowering of his chest, along with the occasional mumbling of Guilmon bread.

The shed's fourth occupant decided to speak up at this.

"What about Rika? She would know if this _did_ actually happen wouldn't she?"

"Terriermon," Henry warned.

"I mean, after all, I would _hope_ that she would recognize a change that big," the little dog rabbit continued, ignoring his partners warning.

"Terriermon," Henry warned with a slightly more threatening tone.

Which was of course completely ignored.

"I mean, what kind of person wouldn't remember their gend,"

Henry wrapped his knuckles on the small digimon's head, silencing him for the time being.

"That's enough Terriermon," Henry said before turning back to Takato. "Ok, maybe you should start from the beginning?" He asked/begged.

Takato groaned before taking a deep breath.

"Ok, just, promise me that this doesn't leave here ok? I kinda promised Rika I wouldn't say anything about it to anyone," Takato said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Seeing Henry nod, Guilmon snore, and Terriermon still clutching his sore head, Takato decided it was ok for him to start.

"Agh! I can't believe this!" Rika shouted as she threw down the cards from her hand in frustration.

"Hey, it's no big deal. So you lost a few rounds, I do it all the time," Takato said as reassuringly as he could to his friend.

"Yeah, but you lose all the time, your used to it."

"Well…yeah…I guess."

At seeing her friend's fallen expression, the young red head sighed. "Look, I'm sorry ok? Today's just been…a bit much for me I guess. It's like everything that possibly could go wrong has. I overslept, forgot my homework, then there was _lunch_, which got me detention for next week, and to top it all off I lost five straight games to you, you!"

Takato scratched the back of his head unsure of how to respond to his friends rant. In the years following the D-Reaper incident, and particularly after the Locomon fiasco, he and Rika had become closer friends, just as she had with Henry, along with the others whom she had dubbed 'The Reserve Tamers'. That was not to say she was any nicer, or more sympathetic to others, but at least she was opening up to them. This mostly translated out to her vocalizing what she was thinking or how she felt over bottling it up as she had in the past.

Seeing Rika sigh and tap the back of her head against the stone wall of Guilmon's hideout, Takato was once again reminded of why they were here in the first place.

It was Valentines Day, a time of happiness and giving of gifts between close friends and the like. This was normally a good thing for Takato, as in the years past he had enjoyed getting gifts from all his friends and giving them gifts in exchange, but that had changed four years ago, all thanks to his currently miserable companion.

After the failed Parisamon invasion, Rika's mother and grandmother had decided that it would be in Rika's best interest to attend a public school. This was due in part to the Tamers taking the time to try (keyword try) explaining the world of digimon to their parents as best they could. While most of it went over their heads, they did at least have a grasp of the basics, mostly when it came to the different 'levels'. After figuring out that practically every bioemergence that had occurred since their returning from the digital world was at minimum ultimate level, Seiko and Rumiko felt their daughter would be safer if she were closer to her friends, rather than halfway across the city for most of the day.

At first Rika had been ecstatic at this turn of events. No longer would she be forced to endure her stale, giggly, and all around overly girly classmates. No longer would she have to go through an entire day alone and in silence with only her thoughts to keep her company. Even if she was still silent most of the time, at least now she had the option to talk to someone if she wanted to.

Then came the holidays.

One might not think that this would be a problem; after all she had endured them for six years of schooling already. But, as she had quickly learned, there was a rather big difference between an upscale private _all girls'_ school, and a normal everyday public school.

The difference?

Boys

Plan and simple.

Never before had Rika thought she would actually miss the days she spent silently stewing in her classes, just praying for a digimon to suddenly attack and give her an excuse to cut out.

Now? Now things were different. Whereas before all she had to put up with were cards filled with phony sentiments, now she had to lookout for just about anything, be it candy, cards or presents of every size. Sometimes it would be in her desk, other times it would even be in her locker.

The first time this happened she had actually became slightly worried, but upon questioning the others, she learned that this was a rather common event. Back where she had come from, the students were prim and proper Barbie girls whose only skills were spreading rumors and gossip along with advanced knowledge in texting. In a public school things were different, as she soon learned that every person, from student to faculty member, including both Kazu and Jeri, knew how to pick a lock open. Meaning your locker was pretty much just a tiny library open to whoever wanted in.

Unable to do anything about this, she decided to do what she had before, and simply throw away whatever popped up. She didn't have to worry about tossing out one of her friend's gifts though because they already knew to give it to her in person.

While this approach worked on the stockpiles of useless junk that came her way every holiday, it did nothing to get rid of would be hopefuls, or as Terriermon had labeled them, the hopelessly clueless.

Rather, it, along with her entire array of weapons and defenses designed and perfected over the years from her old school actually attracted them. She became a challenge, a sport of Olympic proportions to the male student body. Even though most of the students thought she reacted the way she did (_violently_) and figured she treated them the way she did (_coldly_) to make it more of a challenge, those that really knew her knew it was because not only did she not want the attention, but that she didn't actually know what to do with it, or even how to react to it.

That was why after her first year of public schooling, she had taken to sudden bouts of 'sickness' on any holiday that school was not closed for. This system had worked for the most part, unfortunately that had not been an option for her today since there had been a class picnic headed up by Jeri. Had it been anyone else she would have continued with her normal routine, but she just couldn't say no to Jeri when she pleaded with her large innocent eyes and hopeful pout.

The entire day had turned out exactly as she thought it would. A pile of chocolates in her locker, several plushies in her desk, and a never ending line of idiots with presents during the lunch. As soon as the afternoon bell rang she wasted no time in putting as much distance between herself and the school as possible.

The others, having long since figured out what the problem was left her alone to collect herself.

Well, mostly everyone.

Takato felt bad for her and knew she would return to the one place that was 'safe' from the horror that was today. So, after giving her some time to collect herself, he followed to give her some company, hence their current situation.

"Hey Rika, if you want, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you coming over for dinner."

Rika shot the boy a look telling him to watch where he was going, since he was about to step foot into minefield.

"Well, it's just that my mom always makes too much for just three people to eat and I thought that," Takato never got to finish.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do Gogglehead, but I just want to forget today ever happened, go to bed, and try to unwind tomorrow. Mom's flight is coming in tonight and I wanted to be there when she gets back."

"Huh? Oh, well, uh, that's great!" Takato's smile dropped when he saw the somber expression on his friends face. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened _yet_," Rika hissed. "She's coming back because one of her editors wanted to meet her family for some article on her life, so he's coming with his son to meet us tomorrow."

Takato visibly winced at hearing that.

"The only way I'll get through it without throwing him through a wall is if I get some sleep tonight," she explained ruefully.

"_I don't think her mom will let her out of this one easy,"_ Takato thought glumly.

"Well, if it gets too bad, me and Guilmon could run by, that'd get you out of there wouldn't it?"

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead made it clear that he at least had her attention and to continue.

"Well, I was just thinking, you know how our D-Arc's go off whenever a digimon's around?"

Rika tried to figure out what he was getting at before her expression changed from annoyed and slightly interested to hopeful.

"If you run by it'll set it off!"

Takato smiled. "And you won't even have to lie your way out since your mom knows what it means when it goes off."

Rika was about to thank him when both of their D-Arc's came to life.

"Well, looks like I get out tomorrow and get to have some fun now too. Guess my lucks finally starting to change," Rika said grinning.

"Takato, its coming!"

Both the boy and Rika looked up in surprise at Guilmon. His pupils had shrunk to pinhead sized dots and the hazard emblem on his chest flashed.

"Uh, Rika, maybe we should call the others?"

"No time Gogglehead, besides, they'd take too long." Seeing Takato frown she scoffed. "What? Don't tell me you're scared now. We've been doing this for years."

"Rika, the only time Guilmon reacts like that is when something big is coming."

"So? We're the two strongest members of our group, we'll be fine," she said, not seeing the problem.

"Alright alright, just be careful. Remember what happened last time we tried to go it alone?"

Seeing the girl's eyes narrow he held up his arms to show he meant no harm by the remark, and took off with his partner towards the signal.

"Rika?" Renamon asked suddenly phasing into view.

"Let's go, I'm not letting Gogglehead get all the glory this time."

"As you wish," Renamon said before picking her partner up and phasing out of sight.

The two went deeper and deeper into the park until coming across a large bellowing cloudlike mist. After pulling his goggles down over his eyes, the two ran inside.

"This is got to be it, do you smell him?"

Guilmon took several sniffs before looking up and growling.

"There, they're coming in over there," he replied between growls.

"They're? You mean it's more than one?"

"Hey Gogglehead, what took you so long?"

Looking up, Takato saw Rika and Renamon both standing on a tree limb several feet up.

"Not everyone can ninja poof you know! Some of us have to go on foot!"

Rika rolled her eyes to cover her small grin.

"AHH! So this is what's on the other side huh? Funny, it looks the same to me," came a high pitch voice from within the cloud.

All four looked around for the source of the voice.

"Shut up, of course it looks the same you idiot!" Shouted a similar, but slightly different voice.

"Who are you calling idiot!"

"I'm calling you an idiot, idiot!"

"Both of you, shut it now!" Came a third, gruffer version of the same voice.

"Yes sir." The first two replied at the same time.

Soon the mist started to clear a little bit, allowing all those present to see who else was there.

What Takato and Rika saw were three apparently small digimon. All of which looked like red ping pong balls with armor plating.

The two tamers checked their D-Arcs to see what they were up against.

"Huh, Metal Mamemon. Data type, ultimate level? Their attacks are Energetic Missile and Metal Claw."

"They're ultimate's? Sure don't look like it," Takato said, wondering if maybe his D-Arc was still messed up from his mom accidently washing it the other day.

"Neither does MarineAngemon look like a mega, but that doesn't mean he lacks power," Renamon pointed out.

"Huh? Humans? With digimon? They must be tamed! Get them!" The 'leader; of the trio shouted waving his clawed hand towards the tamers.

"Yes sir!" The other two shouted before jumping to attack.

"Alright, if their ultimate's, we'll have to step it up a notch. Ready buddy?" Takato asked as he pulled out a blue card from his belt case.

"What do you think you're doing you Gogglehead?!" Rika shouted before jumping down and grabbing the boy's wrist just as he was about to slide the card through.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? We don't have time for you to show off!"

"Show off?! Takato you idiot! Look around!"

Pausing for a second, the teen looked around, and for the first time noticed where they were. In chasing the Wild One signal, he had completely ignored his surroundings. They had run deep into the park area, almost to the edge in fact. Looking around he saw that towering over the trees surrounding them were the skyscrapers of Shinjuku city.

"If you bring out WarGrowlmon here, this close to the city, do you have any idea what will happen if one of your attacks miss?" Seeing the boy's head lower, she released his wrist.

"Let me handle this one, you just sit back and make sure they don't try to run off ok?"

Takato nodded, and silently made note to thank and apologize to her after it was over.

"Ready Renamon?" Rika called out of habit before bringing out her own blue card.

"**Digimodify!" Matrix Digivlution activate!"** Rika shouted as she slid the card through her D-Arc's scanner.

**Matrix Digivolution**

Renamon was engulfed into a blue egg like steam of data that exploded to reveal what looked like a tall Shinto monk with several fox like features on her face.

Taomon looked back at Rika for a brief second before charging the two approaching enemies.

"Energetic Missile!" Two of the Metal Mamemaon fired at Taomon before rushing her.

"Talisman shield!" Taomon shouted before encasing herself in a yellow energy bubble that deflected the two incoming missiles with ease.

"You idiot! You missed! Try again!" The first Metal Mamemon shouted in anger.

"You missed too! Who's the idiot now!" Shouted back the second one.

The two digimon argued while firing attack after attack, no longer even trying to aim.

"_This is getting bad, if they keep this up someone's gonna get hurt for sure_,_"_ Takato thought before cupping his hands together and shouting. "Rika, take them down now!"

"What does it look like I'm doing Gogglehead!? They're just too fast!" Rika shouted as she used a speed card to boost Taomon to their level of agility.

"Energetic Missile!"

"Wha? Rika! Look out!"

Turing towards Takato's voice, Rika saw that the third Metal Mamemon had snuck around the battle field while the others had distracted them, and was now attacking her directly.

Coming at her like a speeding bullet was a single large missile that she knew would be fatal to her.

Had it actually hit.

"UGFFF!"

The missile landed right where she was, several milliseconds earlier.

Takato, at seeing what was about to happen had tackled Rika out of the way so that the missile didn't hit her directly. It did however hit close enough to throw them both several feet in the ensuing explosion.

Rika landed first, and then Takato landed on top of her.

"Ugh, Gogglehead, if you want that hand to stay attached to your arm, you'll move it right now," Rika hissed with a pink tinge spreading across her face.

Eyes wide, the poor boy now as red as his partner rolled over and put as much distance between his arm and her person as he could, before hopping up and offering her a hand.

"Rika!"

Looking back the two saw that Taomon had been distracted by her scream and was left open.

"Taomon! Look out!"

"Metal Claw!"

Before she could raise her barrier, or even move for that matter, Taomon was hit in the back by both of the other Metal Mamemon's attacks, reverting her back to Renamon.

Growling, Rika reached down and grabbed the D-Arc that had fallen beside her, while Takato did the same thing with a similarly snarling expression.

Normally they tried to talk digimon out of fighting, but these three were not only putting innocents at risk, they had tried to directly attack Rika. This was crossing an invisible line, a line that was rarely ever approached. The tamers duty was to maintain order and peace between humans and digimon, so for one of them to be attacked meant that the party involved was a risk to both sides that had to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

"Get them off her Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon called out before firing several blood red orbs of plasma, hitting the two attacking digimon dead center.

While only a rookie level, Guilmon's attack actually packed a pretty hard punch. So even if it did little to no damage, the physical impact was still enough to throw back anything smaller than Kyubimon for several feet.

"Renamon! Renamon, can you hear me?!" Rika shouted as she, Takato and Guilmon reached her side.

"Rika?" She asked before blinking. "I'm fine, they just caught me off guard, that's all," the vulpine digimon said pushing herself up with only slight difficulty.

"Energetic Missile!"

Looking up, Rika and Guilmon saw behind Renamon and Takato the third Mamemon firing his attack, while at the same time both Takato and Renamon looked up and to see that behind Rika and Guilmon the other two Metal Mamemon were firing their attacks.

"_Takato! That'll kill him if I don't do something!"_

"_Rika! That attack will kill her if I don't stop it!"_

Both lifted up the D-Arc's in hand and slammed them into their chests.

"**Biomerge Activate!"**

Takato and Rika both felt the familiar sensation of their bodies digitizing and being absorbed as the now moonlit park was filled with red and blue light.

The three attacks hit all at the same time, and though the explosion was quite large, it didn't so much as put a scratch on the two mega level digimon's armor.

Turning to his side, Takato was about to ask Rika if she was ok when he noticed something very wrong.

Only a few feet away, standing a good two feet above him was Gallantmon.

"What on earth? Guilmon, what's going on?!" Takato shouted thinking it was some sort of dream.

"Takato? Is that you?" Asked Renamon in a worried tone.

Looking up Takato noticed that his usual red and gold bubble was dark blue and purple.

"Renamon? Is that you? Wait a second, what happened?"

"**Gogglehead!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"**

Sakuyamon looked up at Gallantmon with a neutral expression.

"**Don't look at me, I didn't do it,"** Takato and Renamon both said in their now shared two toned voice.

"**Well it wasn't me! This has Gogglehead written all over it!"** Came Rika and Guilmon's angry retort.

"_Geeze, and I though she was scary when I was the bigger one. Good thing this didn't happen with her and Henry,"_ Takato though before turning slightly pale.

"**Look, it doesn't matter, we have a job to do, we'll worry about this later,"** Takato/Renamon replied to defuse the situation as quickly as possible.

Gallantmon growled before nodding in agreement. Jumping up several feet, the shining knight landed with a thud before growling loudly.

"**I forgot, you can't fly."**

"Renamon, how do you…err..we fly?"

Renamon made a thinking sound for a brief moment before answering.

"You have to think of something that you want, but cannot have,"she replied carefully.

"What?" Takato asked completely confused.

"Flying is used to get something you can't reach. So if you want to fly, you have to concentrate on something that is out of your reach," Renamon explained.

"Huh, so that's how it works? Alright, I'll give it a try," Takato said before trying to come up with something that would fit the description.

"_This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be,"_ Takato thought before jumping to the side to evade a missile barrage.

"Agghh! This body's useless! I can't do a thing!" Rika shouted as she brought up her shield to block another barrage of missiles.

"Takatomon has no trouble," Guilmon replied innocently.

"Ugh, I forgot, you're in here too. Any idea what might have happened to cause this?" Rika asked before remembering just who she was asking and groaning.

"No, sorry Rika. I don't. Just that it's not a bad thing," Guilmon answered.

"Not a bad thing! How can it get any worse?! This is the definition of the word bad!" Rika shouted.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, Rika shook her head. "It's not your fault, I'm sorry I snapped at you," Rika said before bringing up her, well, Gallantmon's shield to block several more missiles.

"Ok Takato, something that you want but cant reach, think Takato, think!"

"I am surprised that you're having this much difficulty with such a simple thing. Rika was able to perform the basics in just a few seconds. Tell me, is there nothing that you want? Nothing at all?"

Takato closed his eyes in concentration, allowing Renamon to take control of the body's movements. The tamers had discovered that while the digimon could control their mega form's body on their own, all of the special abilities, including attacks had to be done with by syncing with their partner in someway. MegaGargomon's Megabarrage for instance was triggered by anger, and Gallantmon's Shield of the Just was activated by focusing on a single event that both viewed as an injustice.

"What does Rika use?" Takato asked after not being able to think of anything.

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid that is personal. She will have to tell you herself," Renamon replied with a tired sigh.

"Ok then, what do you think about?"

If he could see from the outside, Takato would have seen Sakuyamon smile ever so slightly.

"Your smarter than people give you credit for Takato. I focus on Rika being happy," Renamon replied warmly.

"Rika being happy? You mean, she's not? I thought she liked hanging out with us?" Takato asked, more than just a little hurt.

"She does see you as a friend, as well as the others. But I told you it had to be something out of your reach. Rika is happy, but I'm not able to make her that way. You are," Renamon replied softly.

"I don't get…ohh I get it! Her friends are what make her happy, and you wish that you could make her too right?" Takato asked, finally getting it, but at the same time missing a bit.

Renamon let out a breath of relief.

"That is correct, now focus Takato. What is something that you want but cannot reach?" Renamon asked as she twisted their shared body out of the path of an oncoming attack.

"Argh, something's not right. Is it always this hard for Gogglehead to move?" Rika asked with a groan. To her, Gallantmon's armor felt like it weighed a ton, (despite it probably weighing much more).

"You have to want to protect to fight," Guilmon shouted before holding up Gallantmon's shield to hide behind.

"What? What are you talking about? I have to want to protect to fight? What is that supposed to mean?! It makes no sense!" Rika shouted in frustration.

"Takato wanted to protect, so he did!" Guilmon shouted back in is usual childlike voice.

"What? When? What are you talking about? Who did he want to protect? How does that let him fight?" Rika asked, quickly growing impatient with her friend's partner.

"Takatomon wanted to protect you and Jeri! Then he wanted to protect you, then he wanted to protect everyone, then he wanted to protect Jeri, then he wanted to protect everyone, then he wanted to protect you!" Guilmon replied before swinging his lance at one of the Metal Mamemon, only to miss.

"_What on earth is he talking about? He wanted to protect me and Jeri, then me, then everyone, then Jeri, then everyone, and then me again."_ Thinking back, Rika tried to remember when anything like this would have happened. _"First he wanted to protect me and Jeri?"_ A sudden flash of memories came to the front of her mind. One's she had tried her best to forget over the years. Leomon dead, Guilmon still injured from fighting Beelzemon as Megidramon, and seeing Jeri about to get attacked by their one time friend now turned enemy. She remembered running forward to protect Jeri, then seeing a flash of gold light out of the corner of her sight.

"_It was the first time Takato and Guilmon biomerged,"_ Rika realized before understanding what Guilmon was trying to tell her. He had listed off every time he and Takato had biomerged in response to her asking why he never seemed to have trouble moving in the giant suit of armor.

"_He wanted to protect, so that desire gave him the strength to move, I get it now,"_ Rika thought with a smirk.

Looking up, she saw through Gallantmon's eyes Sakuyamon trying to fight off all three of the Metal Mamemon on her…his…their own.

"You owe me for this Takato," she said to herself before standing up and pulling Gallentmon's lance from the ground and hefting up the Aegis shield with the other as though they weighed nothing at all.

"Alright I got it!" Takato said opening his eyes.

"Good, now focus, I grow tried of this battle and wish to end it soon," Renamon replied calmly, but very interested in what he would use.

"Just, uh, Renamon, can I ask a favor?" Takato asked with a weak voice.

"In the middle of battle you ask for a favor?" Renamon asked angrily.

Takato suddenly felt very small at that moment. Instead of saying anything, he closed his eyes in concentration, and felt as Sakuyamon's body lifted to hover several feet off the ground.

"**Ok, Gogglehead has a lance and a shield. How do I…ugh, forget it!"** Rika shouted with a groan before thrusting Gallantmon's lance into the ground then gripping the Aegis shield with both hands and charging the three Metal Mamemon like a football quarterback.

"**Time for you to beat it you little pests!"** Gallantmon shouted as he brought his shield down on the head of the closest enemy, making a loud clanging sound.

The other two jumped out of the way, but the one that got hit was digitized instantly.

"Wow, looks like you two are stronger than I thought," Rika said honestly surprised.

"Not Takato and me, just you!" Guilmon replied excitedly.

It took a few seconds for Rika to decipher what the statement meant, but when she did her eyes bulged.

"You mean that was all me? I thought we were sharing the same body?" Rika asked, still in mild shock.

"Same body yes, same power no. Gallantmon's strength comes from his human half," Guilmon replied with a laugh.

"_Huh, so that's all him then? Hmm."_

Following Gallantmon's lead, Sakuyamon brought her, their, staff around and quickly destroyed the second Metal Mamemon by slicing through it.

"Good thing your so strong Renamon, I don't know what would have happened if we actually had to use any of Sakuyamon's attacks."

"You would have, should the situation required it," Renamon answered matter of factly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Renamon chuckled. _"_Sakuyamon's__attacks__are triggered by having faith in your friends and wishing to aid them."

"So you're telling that, Rika actually doesn't think we're all useless, or that we're holding her back?" Takato asked, genuinely surprised.

"Useless? No, why would you think that? I already told you that Rika see's you as her friend, why would you think that?" Renamon asked, confused at how the boy could even think that to be true.

"Well, she's always….cold to us. And she never calls me by my name. She even calls Henry, Henry now instead of Brainiac. It's been five years and she still call's me Gogglehead," Takato replied sadly.

"Maybe you should actually listen to her when she speaks? She calls people by what she sees's them as. Henry was Brainiac until he became Henry. She calls you Gogglehead because you are still Gogglehead to her."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. I have…enjoyed this opportunity Takato. And I shall fulfill your favor, so you need not worry."

Takato turned red before turning pale white at remembering that whatever he thought as Gallantmon Guilmon knew, so of course Renamon would know everything he had thought in this situation.

"Uh…thanks Renamon," Takato said with a nervous gulp. He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn that he heard Renamon chuckle lightly.

Rika pulled back Gallantmons arm and threw the Aegis shield like a Frisbee, hitting, and digitizing the last of the Metal Mamemon, and ending the battle.

"Aw, over already?" Guilmon said disappointedly.

Rika giggled before responding. "Fraid so Guilmon."

"Can we play again?" Guilmon asked hopefully.

"Uhhh…I don't know….maybe, but for now let's just get out of here ok?" Rika replied, wanting to get out of Gallantmon's body now that the battle was over.

Two flashes shined throughout the park. One red and gold, the other blue and purple. After they subsided, two humans and two digimon were all that remained from the battle.

Vision returning to normal, Takato brought up his right hand to examine the D-Arc he was holding tightly.

"Huh, so that's what happened. I thought these were linked to us and the digimon, I guess I was wrong."

Sure enough, the D-Arc in his hand was not the silver and gold one he had for the last four years; it was silver with a blue ring around the screen.

Rika also examined hers and was surprised to see that it was silver with a gold ring instead of her silver and blue one.

"We must have picked up the wrong ones after you tackled me, here." Rika said holding out Takato's D-Arc.

Takato chuckled before reaching out and taking his, while at the same time holding out hers.

"Sooo, what happens now?" he asked expectantly.

Rika cocked an eyebrow and leveled the boy with a weak glare. "Now I go home, and go to sleep. You can do whatever you want, so long as you keep your mouth shut about this. I don't want tweedlede dumb and twedlede de catching wind of this and bugging me for a chance to go mega."

Takato debated on reminding Rika that Kenta already had a mega, full time in fact, but decided against it since he could tell that she was very tired.

"Yeah…I guess. Still, it was…interesting." Seeing the girl's expression becoming less and less enthusiastic by the second, he wisely changed the subject. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, sure, I guess. Just don't run around anywhere that they would see you," Rika said before turning and walking home.

Watching his friend walk away, Takato couldn't help but feel bad for her. He knew she wanted to be as far away from her house as she could get tomorrow, and though he found a way to get her out for a few hours, she still had to return home eventually. _"Poor Rika, I wish that…hey, that just might work!"_ Smiling, Takato chased after her waving his arms to get her attention. "Hey Rika! Rika!"

Sighing, the redhead turned to see her friend running towards her waving his arms frantically.

"What Gogglehead? I have to get some sleep tonight so I can….deal with tomorrow," Rika said darkly.

"I was just…well…that is..uhh," Takato knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn't seem to get the words to come out right.

"Come on Gogglehead, spit it out already!" Rika demanded, having lost all patients for the night.

"Would you like to..uhh…spend the night at my place?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

_Silence_

"What?" Rika asked with a tone of both accusation and annoyance.

"I was, it, I mean, it's just that…well…Renamon doesn't look so good," Takato started, earning a raised eyebrow from both females as he continued. "And…well, if by chance we fought say….closer to my place…and the fight didn't end for another hour or so…and Renamon was too tired to make it back to your place…" The young boy left the sentence hanging.

"_Renamon's fine, she only got hit twice. She could still run a few laps around town if she wanted to. And what is he talking about fighting? We beat the Metal Mamemon, and he's the one that has an hour walk home, I live less than five blocks from here. What is he trying to pull?"_

Looking up at her partner, Rika tried to gauge Renamon's thoughts on what was happening. She could see that her expression was mostly one of boredom, but, she was able to pick up just a hint of amusement as well.

It took her a few seconds to figure out what was happening, but then realization dawned on her. _"Wait a second, I get it now, he's trying to give me a way out."_ A small smile graced her features for but a split second before vanishing.

"I'd…like to, but I can't lie to my mom, or grandma. Even if it would get me out of this, thanks for the offer though," Rika replied before noticing the grin on Takato's face.

"Who said you had to lie?" he asked pulling up his D-Arc and slamming it into his chest.

"**Biomerge Activate!"**

Gold and red light filled the area before fading into the familiar form of Gallantmon.

"Uh, Gogglehead, what are you doing?"

"**Just tell them the truth,"** Gallantmon said with an amused voice.

"The truth? What truth? That I don't feel like sitting through an entire day of being goaded into another of my moms lame photo shoots and some pathetic attempt at setting me up?"

Gallantmon chuckled before lifting his lance and pointing it at Rika.

"**No, tell them that Renamon got hurt in a fight, and that you were chased by a mega level digimon all the way across town."**

Rika's eyebrow rose further as she listened.

"Gogglehead, unless you're forgetting, my mom knows that Renamon can go mega too, besides, why would I be running from a battle? And what would I tell her happened to the 'mega' that chased me?" Rika asked using air quotes at the mention of the word mega.

"Tell her that me and Guilmon stopped it of course," Takato replied happily.

Rika considered the offer. It was tempting, and she could actually pull it off, and yet be completely honest at the same time. The only thing that was bugging her now was why he offered it in the first place, and how she could stretch it to last all day tomorrow if she spent the night.

"Not a bad idea, but how would I explain being gone for an entire day? Battles don't take that long," Rika countered. _"Let's see how far he's going to go with this,"_ she thought with more than a touch of amusement.

"**Renamon, are you tired?"** Gallentmon asked suddenly pointing his lance at her.

"I am able to," before finishing her answer, Gallentmon interrupted her.

"**I asked if you were tired, not if you were able."**

Renamon pondered for a moment over how to respond to this line of logic.

"I am…not at full strength, no," she offered, seeing that the boy was trying to help her tamer out of a situation she clearly wanted to be no part of.

"**Well then, that settles it. You were in a battle, Renamon got hurt, a mega chased you across the city, me and Guilmon stopped it, and Renamon was tired and needed to rest from her injuries."** Gallantmon said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What injuries? She's only got a few bumps and scratches." Rika countered. She had actually already decided to accept, she was just having a little fun at Takato's expense now.

"**A paper cut counts as an injury Rika,"** Gallantmon replied slightly annoyed.

Rika tapped her chin for a moment before turning towards the direction she knew Takato's home to be.

"Well than, you better start chasing us huh?"

For a second, nothing happened, then Gallantmon spoke.

"**I'll give you a minute head start."**

Rika and Renamon took off without saying a word, then, a minute later, Gallantmon came chasing after her.

Takato looked up at both Henry and Terriermon, trying to gauge their reaction of what he had just told them.

Henry was sitting cross legged with his head down in thought, while Terriermon used one of his long ears to hang from his shoulder.

"That's a…very interesting story my friend, but why exactly did you tell us the other stuff for? I only asked for you to explain how it happened."

At this point Terriermon started laughing and fell from his partners shoulder.

"Bragging rights Henry, what else?"

"Bragging rights? What are you talking about?" Takato asked, confused at what the small digimon found to be so amusing at his story.

Terriermon hopped up from his back with a huge grin and a twinkle in his eye, one that Henry knew meant trouble for whomever it was directed towards.

"Well, how can I put this tactfully," Terriermon asked taping his chin. "Your place is pretty small, and doesn't really have much room," he started off.

"Huh? Hey! No fair! You live in an apartment!"

Terriermon ignored 'the angry boys' outburst and continued.

"You live in a bakery, which has a couch, two seats, one bathroom and two bedrooms. Now, with all these options, where exactly did Rika sleep?" Terriermon asked the last part in a sing a song tone of voice.

"Huh? She slept in my room," Takato answered before blushing brightly. "I mean, she slept in my bed."

It took a second before anyone reacted to what he said.

"But I was downstairs! I slept on the couch! I swear!" Takato sputtered as he turned a shade of red that would have made Guilmon jealous, were he awake that is.

"Terriermon," Henry warned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing full well that the punch line hadn't even come yet.

"What? I'm just saying Takato's got bragging rights. He got a girl to sleep in his be," before he could finish the statement, Henry wrapped him on the head with his knuckles, effectively silencing the dog bunny.

For now.

Coughing into his hand to get his still flaming red friend's attention, Henry spoke up.

"I'm guessing that you were hoping that I would know how you were able to biomerge with Renamon correct?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah, and how Rika did with Guilmon too. I always thought our D-Arc's were like, for our use only or something."

Henry thought over what he had been told about what had happened two days ago, well, the events related to the cross biomerging anyways.

Pulling out his own D-Arc, Henry handed it over to Takato.

"Try using it, and see if you can make mine work."

Takato looked at the D-Arc in confusion.

"Not to biomerge, just try a card and see if it works," Henry explained seeing his friend's expression.

"Huh, ok, I'll give it a shot," Takato said reaching over to take his friends D-Arc.

"Lets see, nothing too big….wow, that doesn't leave much…ok, how about this?" Takato asked, holding up a card that was very familiar to both Henry and Terriermon.

Henry grinned, Terriermon paled.

"You wouldn't…come on Takato, it was just a little joke, you know, ha ha, laugh a little," the small dog bunny begged as he dropped down onto his knees and pleaded.

"**Digimodify! Stone Defense, activate!"** Takato shouted as he slid the card through the D-Arc's scanner.

Sure enough, seconds later the small digimon was turned into a stone statue and fell over onto his back.

Takato smiled before handing the silver and green D-Arc back to his friend, who was obviously deep in thought.

"I guess the D-Arc is connected to the digimon, not the person. So anyone could actually use it if they knew how," Henry explained scratching his chin.

"That makes sense, I guess. I mean, aside from me, everyone else got their partner before they got their D-Arc," Takato replied nodding.

"As for the biomerging, I only have one theory, and it's a bit of a long shot."

Takato motioned for Henry to continue.

"To biomerge, our thoughts have to be synchronized with our partners." Henry paused to make sure that Takato was following him so far. Seeing that he was, Henry continued. "If using your D-Arc, and having your thoughts synced with Guilmon allows you to biomerge into Gallantmon, then the process should be applicable with any other digimon as well."

Takato understood everything he said up to the word process.

"Huh?"

Henry sighed.

"You were holding Rika's D-Arc right?"

"Yeah, and she had mine, so how did that let us, you know," Takato asked, still not getting it.

"You said that you were standing beside Renamon right?"

Takato nodded.

"And both of you were facing Rika, right?"

Again, Takato nodded.

"Which would mean that both you and Renamon would have seen the same thing, right?"

Takato thought for a second before replying.

"I guess so."

"And what did you tell me you saw right before you biomerged?" Henry asked slowly.

Takato replayed the battle in his mind, trying to remember as best he could.

"Metal Mamemon launched an attack at Rika, the missile was going to hit her, then I." Takato said looking up in realization.

"Both you and Renamon saw that Rika was in danger. You know that Renamon will protect Rika with her life, just like any of our partners would," Henry explained.

"I was going to biomerge to protect her, but since I had her D-Arc instead of mine."

Henry nodded.

"Rika and Guilmon probably saw the exact same thing from where they were standing. You and Renamon both wanted to protect Rika, Rika and Guilmon both wanted to protect you. Both of your thoughts were synced with those of the digimon you were holding the D-Arc for, and the result was the same as if you had yours under normal circumstances."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense, thanks for the help."

"No problem. I still can't believe that after five years we're still learning things like this about our partners," Henry replied before rising to his feet and picking up his still petrified partner.

"Is he going to be ok?" Takato asked, slightly worried about his friends partner.

"Mmmm, that depends on your definition of the word ok," Henry replied with a small knowing smile.

Seeing Takato confused, Henry explained.

"Let's just say our good friend Terriermon is going to be giving Lopmon a break for the rest of today."

Takato shuddered, Terriermon started crying.

"Not the princess pretty pants Henry! Anything but that!"

Waving, Henry bid his friend farewell before leaving the Tamers hideout, and leaving Takato alone with his still sleeping partner.

"_So…Rika actually wanted to protect me huh? I wonder if,"_ Takato's musings were cut short by a looming shadow that blocked out light from the doorway.

"Hey, Gogglehead."

Looking up, Takato saw Rika leaning against the entrance.

"Oh, hey Rika, everything alright?"

The girl was silent for a moment. Takato saw her eyes narrow for a brief moment before suddenly softening.

"Thanks for helping me out, I guess…I guess I owe you one," she said furrowing her brow.

"No problem, I'm just glad I could help," Takato replied with a beaming smile.

Rika sighed and shook her head before smiling softly.

"Same Gogglehead," she said turning to leave.

Hearing the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice, Takato recalled Renamon's words from the battle.

"Maybe you should actually listen to her when she speaks? She calls people by what she see's them as. Henry was Brainiac until he became Henry. She calls you Gogglehead because you are still Gogglehead to her."

Frowning, Takato pulled himself up before speaking.

"Hey Rika?"

"Hmm?" Rika stopped, but instead of turning completely around, she looked over her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Takato looked up and smiled. "Would you like to…hang out some time? I heard the new pizza place down the street is supposed to be pretty good."

Rika's expression was puzzled for a moment, but it quickly changed to one with a small smile. "Sure, I guess I'll see you later then…..Takato," she said before leaving the hideout.

Takato was shocked frozen, not only at the way she had said his name, but also at the fact that it was the first time outside of battle she had ever done so.

Behind the still frozen tamer, Guilmon opened one eye and smiled before going back to sleep, while outside, in the tree above the hideout Renamon smiled before vanishing into the shadows to follow her partner.

End Story.

Ending Notes: Ok, that was my first, and probably only attempt at writing a digimon story. At least for a while. I'm still busy with my other works, but I wrote this since I was saddened by how frequently the Rukato stories on this site either go on unfinished, or are…well…depressing. I hope that this wasn't too bad, and that whoever reads it enjoyed it. I might come back and write what happened that night (it will be Disney grade, so don't get any ideas) or I might even continue where this one left off. Comments, praise, reviews, whatever you think please let me know. Reader's reviews help me gauge my work and tell me where I could use improvement, or what my readers like best and want to see more off. Drop me a kind word or two, I'll try to respond as soon as I can.

Oh, and if you feel like it, check out some of my other work. It's not digimon, but it might give you some ideas for your own work, or for requests you'd like to see me do.

Till next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
